


Daniel can be too disturbing

by littlethanktosomeoneachday



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Spanish Actor RPF
Genre: Cooking, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Silly, Venice Film Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/littlethanktosomeoneachday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier cooks but if Daniel's in the way, it might not turn out as good as Javier wants. Or maybe it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel can be too disturbing

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness wrote one afternoon, just wanted to write something about [a pic of Daniel Craig and Rhys Ifan at the Venice Film Festival in 2004](http://25.media.tumblr.com/acad040f6295eec3fbd83d2a312f342c/tumblr_mg81ufgUNQ1rvm11po1_400.jpg), which I know for sure Javier Bardem was there too, and Rhys Ifan has his arm around Daniel's shoulders, Daniel stands upright, showing off a bit of his belly, which I found was cute. 
> 
> UN-BETA-ED!

He puts the raviolis in the oven, undoes his apron and walks up the stairs.  
“You know, I already knew you before I came on the Bond23 movie.” He says as he casually leans against the door frame of their bedroom.  
“I would remember it if we already met.” Daniels answers him as he closes a drawer, clothes in hand, and sits on the bed, facing Javier.  
“I mean, I had already noticed how pretty you were and not just in magazines, I mean, or movies.” He explains as he walks toward Daniel and sits beside him.  
“Yeah?” He doesn’t look up, too busy putting on his socks and tying his shoes.  
“Yep…” He takes the tie in this hand, turns it around and inspecting the pattern then puts it around Daniel’s neck, making him turn to face him. He knots it carefully, focused. “You probably won’t remember it anyway..” He finally adds.  
“No, do tell me.” Daniel says, as he reaches for Javier’s wrists as he takes his hand away from the tie.  
“Well, it was at Venice’s International Mostra, in 2004.” He answers, twining their fingers, playing with Daniel’s hands.  
“Oh, okay, that was a long time ago.” Daniel says as he takes his hand away to reach out behind to put on his jacket.  
“Yeah, but I remember it. I didn’t know you prior to that. I didn’t know anything about you. I was a nobody anyway. You were walking on the red carpet, I was too, you were with your cast, I was with mine. You were with your friend probably, taking poses and as he was a bit taller than you, when he put his arm around your waist, your short shirt showed off a bit of your belly. It was so sexy, and even if unintentional, it was really sensual. Made me want to know more about this belly of yours.” He chuckles, leans down toward Daniel’s upper half and nuzzles his belly, slowly pushing away the jacket and unbuttoning the shirt, leaving bites and kisses a bit everywhere, licking at his belly button. Daniel tries to bat away his hands but he only finds himself pushed back against the bed. “But then you were gone and I never saw you until you were cast for James Bond the year after. I remembered about this belly of yours, alas you never showed it. Damn suits you had to wear.” With his long fingers, he unbuckles Daniel’s belt as he straddles his thighs. Once again, Daniel tries to stop him but Javier takes his wrists in hand and puts them above his hand, shaking his head in a no motion.  
“Well, I did show off a lot my body in the James Bond movies and in other movies as well.” Daniel finally says as he tries to raise his bed and captures Javier’s lips but the Spanish moves back, keeping him pined down.  
“Yep, I noticed that, would you be an exhibitionist?” He asks as finally releases Daniel’s hands and he goes back to business, unzipping his pants and pushing them down on his hips.  
“Nope, I do what I’m paid for.” He chuckles as he strokes the Spanish man’s hair, bringing their head on the same level. Javier kisses him, pushing him back against the bed. He bites Daniel’s bottom lip, sliding his hands in his underwear.  
“How much is it then?” He breaks the kiss and starts leaving a trail of kisses on his chest, leaving a pattern of saliva as he makes his way down on Daniel’s belly.  
“Ow, that’s really expensive.” Daniel says, hisses actually. “mmh, might not afford it.”  
“Say the price, we never know.” Javier says, tugging at the underwear, sliding them down with the pants.  
“Mmh.. Really? Wanna see my belly and my chest, that’ll be a month of cooking and cleaning.” Daniel sits up as Javier kneels beside him on the ground, untying the shoes Daniel had carefully tied moments ago.  
“They would really cook for you?” Javier asks as he slides his hands in Daniel’s pants, stroking his calves.  
“Haha, no. That’s the special price for you, you idiot.” He slaps gently Javier’s head as leans down, reaching then for Javier’s hands, taking them off his body. The Spaniard leans forward and captures the British’s lips. That’s when Daniel smells something’s burning. “Mmh! Javi” He breaks the kiss.  
“I already told you not to call me like that.” Javier says as he slaps Daniel’s thighs as he gets up, pushing Daniel back on the bed but this time Daniel fights back.  
“Something’s burning in the kitchen!” He exclaims, pushes back against Javier’s hand on his chest, trying to push him off from straddling his thighs. “There’s a burning smell!”  
“Oh shit !” Javier jumps out of the bed, runs down the stairs and storms in the kitchen. There’s smoke everywhere and he can see the raviolis are carbonized as he opens carefully the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> I ate ravioli at lunch on this day, that explains why Javier Bardem cooked that, I really had no other idea in head for a meal.


End file.
